


Dawn of the Two Worlds

by orphan_account



Series: Project:AERTHE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Void. The Twins of Malice. The creation of two worlds, and their inevitable destruction.</p><p>When two children turn against their own progenitor, the fate of the universe is sealed away in the topmost room of a lonely clocktower, along with the truth.</p><p>And now, the one who will play the part of the lead role is...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of the Two Worlds

Before everything, there was the Akasha. A blank emptiness, an endless expense of chaos and void from which everything was born and where everything returns to.

After an incomprehensible amount of time, unspeakably long yet of an insubstantial length, the nothingness gave birth to two children.

Saisho and Saigo.

The First and the Last. The Beginning and the End.

The two twins lived through eons of darkness, before Saisho voiced his wish.

Light.

To illuminate the eternal darkness, a way to separate the days from each other. A sign of the oncoming daybreak.

Saigo disagreed. Without the dark, they could not rest. Without rest, they wouldn't be able to dream. Without dreams, the universe would have reached the epitome of perfection, and thus would lead to its eventual downfall and cease to have any meaning nor existence.

Akasha, fearing that the children may grow to hate each other over their dispute, made it so that light and darkness each reigned over half the day. In return, Saisho and Saigo were appeased and made peace with each other.

The children then began to fight over the creation of a mortal world. To solve their quarrel, Akasha created a universe separated into two; a physical realm named Aerthe and a metaphysical plane called Utopia. As such, Saisho and Saigo were temporarily satisfied once more.

But then, the twins were again embroiled in a bitter feud; the emergence of living beings other than them. Saisho, despairing in his loneliness, desiring for another's warmth, and craving the attention worthy of a god, wished for there to be kin that could enjoy and share the vast universe with him and his sister.

But Saigo, fearing that those same kin would steal her brother's attention away from her, unwilling to share the universe's abundance with another being, and longing to indulge in what the two realms had to offer without the distraction of others, did not share her brother's wish.

Their discord grew great, and the two came to blows, their mounting wrath rising higher and higher until divine blood was spilled between them.

* * *

Akasha, having finally grown tired of their selfish bickerings, fearing that their anger would become their own downfall, and discouraged by that fact that its own creation was so easily tainted by malice, gave birth to creatures that walked upon Aerthe's sunlit fields of life, but were destined to an eternal sleep of death at Utopia when they had reached the end of their existence.

To ensure that the two siblings would never bear animosity to each other ever again, Akasha created a clocktower that existed on the divide between the physical and metaphysical worlds and banished them both to the single room that existed at the top, whilst altering the structure of their souls so that they would never succumb to the embrace of death.

Punishing them with the task of observing and recording the worlds' lifespan until the last day, Akasha then supplied them the means to chronicle the two realm's stories through a divine device called the Recorder, and a place to keep the written records in the form of the Archives.

Then, taking pity on the loneliness that Saisho and Saigo would inevitably encounter during their exile, it reluctantly promised them a way to interact with the outside, so that they may have an influence in the realms they brought to existence through their own selfish wishes.

And as a final act of mercy, Akasha created a door for the doorless tower and split it between the two planes, whereby it grew into an ashen tree named Yggdrasil that acted as the only connection between the separated realms.

Declaring that when the end of days is nigh, there would be a great war that would devastate the balance of the two worlds and create a forsaken third between them, and that a divine prophet and a grand hero would rise from the ashes of Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life and open the door to the doorless tower, thereby unleashing Saisho and Saigo into the world.

But until the fated day has arrived, Akasha proclaimed, the two twins would continuously reincarnate as imperfect copies, and through those false imitations they may interfere with the divine order of fate, for the better or the worse.

* * *

Finished with its deeds, Akasha retired to the endless expanse of chaotic void so that it may watch its creations play out the unwritten screenplay and bring forth order from nothingness, curious to know which of the four prepared endings the two realms would head towards.

Demise, Trial, Punishment, and Glory.

From these four endings arose the Four of the Ends, personifications of Death, Judgement, Hell, and Heaven; Chlomos, Mavros, Kokkinos, and Aspro.

Eagerly awaiting the final end, the light and darkness that each reigned over half the day came to be sentient in their impatience, and through their restless murmurs they became known as Gaea and Timaeus, the Earth Mother and the Father of Time.

Yggdrasil, absorbing and dispersing energy from the two planes in an endless cycle, one day gathered enough substance to create five powers; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Aether. From these five elements emerged five avatars that would embody their essence; Genesia, Exodia, Levitia, Numeria, and Deuteria.

With the worlds taking shape through the influence of these beings, three individuals took hold of the realms' structure and forged a framework that would become the three tiers of sky, soil, and sea. For their efforts, these beings were given dominion over the tiers, and they became known as Seraph, Cherub, and Ophan.

Lastly, with the two layers becoming whole and sound, six entities were given the authority to guide the living beings to perfection, and after six days of tireless work, they managed to create an ecosystem to populate the physical plane, creating six races of superior beings to lead the world into Utopia.

The six were given names in honour of their endeavors; Honyurui, Sakana, Tori, Hachurui, Ryoseirui, and Kojo, and the six races modelled after their own appearances were also given names based on them; the Hon/Hons, the Skana/Skans, the Torius/Tor, the Hachu/Hachii, the Ryosei/Ryosa, and the Ko/Kojites.

* * *

But Saisho and Saigo, acting on their infectious malice, managed to steal a mortal being before it was modified into becoming one of the six races, and to this pure original they gave the name Ningen/Nin, and cursed it with the knowledge of the Records before setting it free upon the metaphysical plane.

This Original Ningen took residence at the base of the great tree Yggdrasil, at the divide between the two worlds, and burrowed into its roots, creating a mirror image of the Archives and dubbing it Arcadia. Declaring itself the ruler of the false heaven Arcadia, the Ningen bestowed upon itself the title of the Liar Epica, the Keeper of the Akashic Records.

Through deceitful trickery and with the help of its own "father" and "mother", the Liar Epica managed to convince the other deities that it itself was another god, and that the Nin, as its personal creation, should be allowed to roam free amongst the other six races in the physical world.

Vowing to free its "parents" from their perceived eternal banishment and carrying on the will of the two twins' desire to spread malice and bring about a premature apocalypse, the Epica then made it so that all Nin souls would become host to a Shade created entirely from malice, and that when provoked or nurtured, the Shade would take over the Ningen's body and mind or break free from the confines of the Ningen's being and become its own existence, free to wreak havoc and create destruction.

* * *

Akasha, seeing the dangers that would befall the two planes if things were allowed to continue the way they were going, and fearing that the five pantheons of divine beings would be tainted by malice as well, Whispered to seven virtuous mortals, one of each race, and told them to build seven clocktowers upon the seven continents of the physical realm.

After the daunting task was completed, Akasha then Whispered to them a way to imprison the five pantheons and the one false deity in six of the seven towers. The seven mortals dutifully carried out their task, and in the process of doing so they became known as the Prophets, entrusted with the role of relaying Akasha's divine messages to the general populace.

But then, Akasha, paranoid and fearing that Saisho and Saigo might attempt to masquerade as the void's Whispers themselves and direct the Prophets to give false prophecies, spirited the seven away and cast them into the final, seventh clocktower.

The Prophets grew disillusioned with their punishment, and the seven virtues they harboured in their soul became corrupted and turned into deadly sins of evil.

The Prophets' followers, however, took their disappearance as a good omen sent from the heavens, believing that their prognosticators have been given the reward of eternal glory in the afterlife. Establishing the seven's descendants as divine messengers, eventually the lineage dwindled so severely that only one bloodline was left that the people still regarded as born of divine blood, the Serafeim family.

Thus, the Serafeims were regarded as Prophet Masters, the emissary of the six divine pantheons and the one who would guide them all to perfection and Utopia. A religion was formed and given the name Master, and divided into six sects, depending on which pantheon was worshipped.

But in reality, these Prophet Masters only received false revelations from Saisho and Saigo, pretending to be the 21 deities and the 7 Prophets, and the world's populace was deluded further and further into sin.

And thus, a period of time existed when there were no gods to guide the physical world into the realm of the afterlife. Instead, the Prophet Masters preached falsities and untruths until almost every living being was tainted by malice.

* * *

...Until that one fateful day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from fandom things to work on my own original project, project:aerthe! this has been a story ive planned for 3 years already, and i still havent decided on a definite ending for it, haha;; it is also Very Heavily inspired by the evillious chronicles, pandora voxx and a bunch of other vocaloid projects so if you see some familiar things, well~~~


End file.
